During an intubation procedure, endotracheal tubes can be placed in patients who are unable to effectively maintain life-sustaining ventilation and respiration on their own. An endotracheal tube is used in patient care to ensure a clear airway through the mouth, pharynx, and trachea into the lungs. Use of an endotracheal tube is appropriate when the integrity of the airway is, or may become, challenged due to trauma or pathology, or if a patient cannot otherwise breathe unaided. Often the endotracheal tube is coupled to a mechanical ventilator to aid the patient's respiration, and can be expected to remain in situ for an extended time until the patient is once again able to breathe on his or her own. The endotracheal tubes can be inserted within a patient's native airway for short periods of time (e.g., for a matter of hours during anesthesia for surgery) or the endotracheal tubes can remain in place to provide ventilator-assisted breathing for days or weeks.
The institution of mechanical ventilation can result in increased production of secretions within the patient's native airway. The insertion of an endotracheal tube within the patient's airway removes the normal cough mechanism for clearing of secretions. The secretions, therefore, can pool in dependent portions of the lung over time due to gravity and, if not removed in a timely manner, can result in ventilator-acquired pneumonia (VAP) or other undesired conditions or ailments. Because the cough mechanism is not intact, invasive removal is required to remove the pooled secretions with a suction catheter.
The insertion of endotracheal tubes is often performed in emergency situations, which can result in inappropriate placement of the endotracheal tube. Inappropriate placement of the endotracheal tube within the patient can result in severe clinical compromise of the intubated patient and, in some instances, can lead to severe injury or death if not corrected. The most commonly reported errors in positioning include positioning the tube in the esophagus, introducing the endotracheal tube beyond the carina with the tip in the right main stem bronchus, and not introducing the tube far enough such that the endotracheal tube balloon is inflated at the level of the vocal cords or just proximal thereto.